daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Kwue Amell
Work In Progress Lol Give Me A Bit Kwue Amell (born 9:12 Dragon) was a mage in the Circle in Kirkwall, and eventually in the Circle of Fereldan. She is now commonly known as the Hero of Ferelden and Commander of the Grey. Overview Physical Appearance Kwue is a short, slightly stocky woman with somewhat fair skin, though she does gradually get a bit tan after leaving the Circle and joining the Grey Wardens. She has golden-yellow eyes often covered by the bangs of her wavy, silver-grey hair that ends a bit below her shoulder. She also has four moles on her face, two on her left cheek, and two on her right. Personality Initially, Kwue came off as quite aloof, violently practical at times, and overly confident in herself, specifically in her magic and the decisions she makes throughout the story. She had a tendency to speak quite seriously. The truth is, she's actually quite an emotional person and tends to hide and bottle up her feelings. Throughout the story, however, Kwue began to develop a sense of empathy for her companions and grew to open up to the people she was starting to call family. 'Talents and Skills' Aside from killing people (much to her initial surprise upon the first human lives she took), Kwue was born with a knack for spirit and primal spells. Eventually, she also finds healing spells fit her quite well, too. Somewhere in the first handful of months Kwue spent in the Circle, she gained a mild sense of precognition, allowing her to see into the near future(s) if given enough present information about a possible future event, which can often go in hand with her moderate ability to read the body language of others. However, if emotions or other thoughts are overwhelming her mind, sights of the future will be muddled. She needs a clear mind for it to work, and even then it's a bit finicky. Biography History Kwue's first few years of childhood consisted of adoring her mother, Revka Amell, and playing with her baby siblings. Eventually, however, it became apparent to Revka that her eldest daughter was a mage. Despite her best efforts to hide Kwue's affinity for magic, the girl was eventually found by the Templars and taken away to the Circle of Kirkwall, kicking and screaming for her mother. No longer the bubbly and joyful kind of child she was when she was with her mother, Kwue's journey to the Circle and her first weeks within consisted of constant sobbing into her pillow, screaming at the Templars and strangers around her, and meltdowns on the floor. Eventually, her behavior had toned itself down in favor of rarely ever speaking to others, having a constant look of apathy, and often isolating herself from the Templars and other mages in her free-time. Due to the overwhelming amount of stress that was put on Kwue's young mind in such a short period of time, out of involuntary self-defense of the mind, her magic became considerably more powerful (and thus, less controllable) than her peers, and she gained a very mild sense of precognition. This burst of power rid her hair of its originally brown color and intensified the color of her hazel, now golden, eyes. Behaving herself for the most part (outside of glaring at the Templars she'd walk by), taking the lessons to control her powerful magic pretty well, and biding her time for the day she could escape, Kwue grew up to be a somewhat quiet young lady, only speaking up occasionally to give brief answers to questions asked of her. Being seen as one of the more behaved mages in the Circle of Kirkwall, she was transferred to the Circle of Ferelden at the age of nine. Eventually, she surpassed her peers in the teachings she received and her Harrowing came for her quicker than it did for others. In-game (Origins) Origin Kwue went through her Harrowing without a problem and the events typical of the Magi origin took place. * Helped Jowan attempt his escape in hopes she could also escape. We know how that went. Gets conscripted to join the Grey Wardens, to her surprise and hidden delight. Ostagar * Convinces guard of the prisoner to give him his meal. * Meets Alistair. Their first impressions of each other are less than desirable. * Meets Morrigan. They get along! * Cures Mabari hound. Of course. Lothering * Gives the elven family and lost boy enough money to take care of themselves and get food. * Recruits Leliana. Kwue's a bit put off by her at first. She knows her way with a bow and arrow, anyhow. * Convinces the Revered Mother to give her the key to Sten's cage. * Recruits Sten. He seems to know his way with a blade. It all helps. Broken Circle * Heavily disagrees with Cullen's request. * First Enchanter Irving is alive and well. * Gets the mages' support. The Arl of Redcliffe * Fought alongside the citizens and other fighters to defend Redcliffe. * Made the quick trip to get Irving and the mages of the Circle for the ritual to rid Connor of his demon without any bloodshed. In-game (Awakening) Post-game Relationships Revka Amell Though Kwue's memories of her mother are blurry, she looks back on the little time she spent under her care with fondness and a warm heart. Jowan Being the only person Kwue was hesitantly willing to call a friend for a time, Jowan was one of the few people she would often spend her free time with. Cullen In the first interaction she had with him, Kwue found Cullen to be a strange man, with him initially coming off as the opposite of what Kwue expected of a Templar. When she put the words he spoke to her together and figured he was most likely infatuated with her, she hoped she wouldn't have to encounter him again, uncomfortable with knowing a Templar had romantic feelings for her. When Kwue revisited the Circle to rid it of abominations and face Uldred, she wasn't thrilled with Cullen unknowingly and indirectly confirming the conclusion she came to long before she returned to the tower. Her dislike for him further solidified when he attempted to command her into killing all of the mages in the next room prior to her battle with Uldred, saying sparing them wasn't worth the risk. She found his reasoning to be nothing worth taking seriously. Alistair Initially, Kwue didn't take too kindly to Alistair, seeing as he had the abilities of a Templar, and she didn't really like any Templars she spoke with in the Circles, not with her first encounter with a Templar being when one took her away from her mother and siblings. With that, Alistair didn't take too kindly to Kwue either! After s Duncan In the time Kwue personally knew him, Miscellaneous * Links Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Kwue.png|Kwue in her main outfit. (The outfit came with a mod. I'll link it for anyone interested!)|link=https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage/mods/577|linktext=Improved Atmosphere Mod kwue_art.png|Digital Art I drew of Kwue, from when she was taken to the Circle, and shortly after joining the Grey Wardens. kwueFeral.png|I Picked The Wrong Blending Option And Got This Image From The Depths Of My Basement Closer.png|A closer picture of Kwue's in-game face. CommanderKwue.png|Kwue as Warden-Commander.